The revised US Preventive Service Task Force (USPSTF) guidelinies for breast cancer screening were announced in November 2009 amid much controversy. These guidelines recommend against routine screening for women in their 40s and decrease in the frequency of screening for older women. Central to these guidelines is the premise that the use of screening should be